1004
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Aku mencari ayahku di Busan, tapi aku harus berakhir di penjara meskipun aku tidak bersalah, disana aku bertemu ahjussi misterius yang pelit bicara, namanya Jung Daehyun. DAELO FF. CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!
1. Mom, Dad, and Home

Tittle : 1004.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Pair : DaeLo.

Disclaimer : TS, Cube Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Editor : Byun Cherry.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Boy x Boy, DLDR, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Crack Pair. No Flamers.

Chapter 1 : Mom, Dad, and Home.

#Junhong Pov.

Hari itu entah kenapa aku merasa aku tidak ingin pulang terlebih dahulu setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang tak ingin aku lihat jika aku pulang ke rumah. Tapi langkah kakiku terasa cepat menuju rumah hari itu.

Kulihat banyak orang berkumpul di luar rumah. Semua orang terlihat cemas dan tidak ada raut senang. Aku berjalan seolah menjadi orang linglung yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Beberapa orang melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan, sambil berbisik " Itu anaknya kan? Kasihan sekali ya, dia masih sangat muda."

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Himchan _ahjussi_ langsung merangkulku kembali ke luar.

" Kau harus sabar Junhong_ie_… _Ahjussi _akan mengurus semuanya." Katanya.

" Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?!." Tanyaku, tapi _ahjussi _tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Dimana mama?." Tanyaku khawatir. " Kenapa aku tidak melihat mama? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku mau masuk!." Paksaku. Tapi _ahjussi _tetap diam dan semakin memelukku erat untuk mencegahku masuk.

" _Ahjussi_! Apa yang terjadi! Mana mama?! Biarkan aku masuk!." Kataku terdengar sedikit gemetar, tiba-tiba aku panik tanpa sebab takut sesuatu terjadi.

" Kau tidak boleh kesana Junhong_ie_…" kata _Ahjussi_. Aku yang panik mulai memukul _ahjussi_ agar melepasku, mataku memanas, aku ingin tau ada apa yang terjadi pada mama.

" _Ahjussi_! Biarkan aku melihat mama! Kenapa disini banyak orang? Apa yang terjadi?." Kataku semakin gusar.

Kurasakan _ahjussi_ memelukku semakin erat. " Mamamu sudah berpulang ke surga… dia mengalami kecelakaan. Dia jatuh dari atas gedung." Kata _ahjussi_ lirih.

" _Mwo_? _Wae_.. mama—" kenapa telingaku mendadak berdenging? Huh… aku menangis?

" Mama…" ucapku mengawali runtuhnya pertahananku.

Seolah tenagaku kembali utuh, aku mulai meronta, aku masih tidak percaya mama meninggal sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri. " Jangan bohong! Mama belum meninggal _ahjussi_! Aku tidak mau dengar hal ini! Mama masih disini!." Teriakku.

_Ahjussi _hanya diam, dia terus memelukku begitu erat. Kenapa mama harus mati? Dengan siapa aku hidup bersama? Hanya mama yang kupunya…

Aku tidak diperbolehkan melihat jasad mama yang rusak. Umurku baru menginjak 18 tahun, aku tidak memiliki apapun, siapapun. Hanya hanya _ahjussi _yang mengurusku.

Aku…

Seorang diri…

.

.

.

.

.

7 hari… dan aku sudah melupakan hangatnya matahari. Aku bahkan lupa hawa dingin yang menyergap saat kubuka jendela pagi hari. _Ahjussi _sangat mengkhawatirkanku, aku tau. Tapi ini terlalu cepat untukku menerima kenyataan.

" Junhong_ie_…" kudengar suara _ahjussi _melirih. " Kau… kembalilah bersekolah." Kata-kata itu terdengar putus asa. Helaan nafas kudengar kemudian. " Jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan padaku." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Himchan_ ahjussi_." Panggilku sambil tetap berbaring diatas tempat tidur memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamarku. " Dimana papa? Kenapa papa tidak pernah menemuiku? Kenapa papa meninggalkan kita?." Tanyaku.

" Aku tidak tau. Maafkan aku."

Aku terdiam, tapi kosong. Tidak ada apapun yang terlintas di benakku untuk menanggapi perkataan _ahjussi_.

" Mama tidak pernah memberitahuku soal papa. Nama— ah bahkan rupa papa saja aku tidak tahu. Mama hanya bilang papa pergi saat umurku 1 tahun. Terkadang saat terbangun tengah malam, tanpa sengaja aku melihat mama menangis. Kupikir, sejahat itukah papa sehingga membuat mama menangis seperti itu, tapi aku mengenal mama, aku tau mama masih mencintai papa."

" Papamu sangat rupawan, sejauh yang kuingat. Youngjae memintaku untuk menghapus semua hal tentang suaminya, dan tak akan pernah menyebut namanya lagi." Kata _Ahjussi_.

" Bagaimanapun dia tetap papaku, aku akan mencari papa." Kataku.

" Dia sudah pergi entah kemana." Kata ahjussi.

" Aku akan tetap mencarinya _ahjussi_. Papa adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Dan aku ingin tau siapa papaku dan membawanya pulang.." kataku.

" Dia meninggalkan keluarga ini Junhong_ie_, menyakiti mamamu dan meninggalkan anaknya, apa yang kau harapkan saat bertemu dengannya?." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Mama meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan, mama memang bunuh diri dari atas gedung. Aku melihat tulisan-tulisan mama dikamarnya. Jika semua ini karena papa, aku harus mencarinya. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Kataku tegas.

_Ahjussi_ hanya menghela nafas menyerah." Kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu terlebih dahulu." Kata _ahjussi_.

" _Araseo_."

3 bulan lagi aku akan menyelesaikan sekolahku. Selain itu aku harus mencari dimana papa berada. Dan _ahjussi _tidak tau sama sekali dimana papa berada. Dia hanya bilang mungkin papa ada di Busan.

Aku masuk ke kamar mama. Mungkin ada petunjuk lagi yang kutemukan. Aku membuka laci-laci yang ada disana, mungkin mama masih menyimpan foto papa. Tapi, yang kutemukan hanya tulisan-tulisan mama yang menceritakan perasaan kecewanya pada papa, dan kemarahan juga kelelahannya merawatku seorang diri.

Aku mengumpulkan catatan itu dan membawanya ke kamarku. Aku membaca semuanya, aku merasa bersalah karena selama ini aku tidak pernah tau perasaan mama. Disana tidak tertulis satu kalipun nama papa. Mama hanya menulis '_Dia_' sebagai subjek.

Tak dijelaskan juga kenapa papa pergi meninggalkan kami. Semua yang ada di rumah ini tak ada satu bendapun yang ditinggalkan papa, karena mama sudah membuang semuanya.

Aku kembali membereskan semua catatan mama, lalu aku menemukan sebuah foto. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati itu adalah foto keluarga kami. Disana terfoto saat aku masih bayi, mama menggendongku dengan wajah cerah, disampingnya berdiri papa tetapi mama sudah merobek bagian wajahnya. Aku membalik kertas foto itu dan disana tertulis sebuah nomor telepon yang berdomisili di Busan.

Kurasa hanya ini satu-satunya petunjuk yang kupunya. Aku akan mencari papa setelah aku lulus nanti.

Aku tidak tau kenapa papa pergi, dan semua catatan mama mengatakan bahwa papa adalah pria tidak bertanggungjawab, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa benci itu. Karena sejak kecil aku mengidamkan memiliki sosok papa. Aku yakin papa memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa dia pergi dari sini.

Lalu kurasakan _ahjussi_ mendekat ke belakangku. " _Ahjussi_." Panggilku.

" Ada apa?."

" Apa dulu papa dan mama sempat bercerai?." Tanyaku.

" Ya. ibumu yang ingin bercerai dari papamu." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Apa saat itu aku berumur 1 tahun?."

" _Aniya_, saat kau masih berumur 1 tahun papamu sering pergi dan jarang berada dirumah hingga kau berumur 3 tahun, dan saat papamu pulang setelah 1 tahun pergi entah kemana Youngjae langsung mengajak bercerai."

" Apa papa menyayangi kami?." Tanyaku.

_Ahjussi _terdiam agak lama. " Kurasa… Aku tidak mau terlalu jauh ikut campur masalah keluarga adikku waktu itu. Tapi Youngjae terus-terusan ingin bercerai dari papamu. Dia jarang di rumah." Kata _Ahjussi_.

" Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat sedikitpun tentang papa?." Lirihku.

" Mungkin karena dia jarang di rumah, jadi saat dia pulang kau hanya mengira dia orang lain." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Setelah aku lulus, aku akan ke Busan." Kataku.

" Sendiri?."

"_ Nde_. Tenanglah aku akan baik-baik saja _ahjussi_. Kau juga harus memperhatikan keluargamu juga kan?." Kataku sambil tersenyum sendu.

" Tapi jika kau ada sesuatu, hubungi aku segera, _arachi_?." Kata _ahjussi_. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum.

" _Nde_."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku, sesuai dengan janjiku untuk mencari papa, aku akhirnya bisa pergi ke Busan.

" Ingat Junhong_ie_, jika sesuatu terjadi langsunglah hubungi aku." Pesan _ahjussi _saat mengantarku ke stasiun.

" _Araseo_."

_Ahjussi_ memelukku erat. Akupun balas memeluknya. Kupejamkan mataku untuk meresapi kenyamanan ini sebelum pergi jauh.

" Ehm… _ahjussi_?." _K_ataku setelah pelukan itu tak kunjung lepas.

" Oh!." _Ahjussi _melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum hambar, tapi kedua tangannya masih memegang lenganku. Pandangan yang ditujukan padaku selalu sama, selalu lembut.

" Aku harus berangkat, _ahjussi_." Kataku.

_Ahjussi_ mengangguk sambil menepuk lenganku. " Aku pergi _ahjussi_." Kataku. Selama perjalanan aku terus menggenggam foto yang kutemukan dulu. Aku harus segera mencari tempat tinggal sementara di Busan selama mencari papa.

Apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa menemukan papa!.

Setelah perjalanan panjang, pagi-pagi sekali aku sampai di Busan. Ini pertamakalinya aku berada di Busan, jadi aku sedikit tersesat. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan _apartment_ kecil. Aku hendak kesana untuk menyewanya, tetapi saat aku menyebrang jalan menuju _apartment_ itu seseorang tiba-tiba menabrakku dengan keras hingga aku terjatuh.

Dia terlihat buru-buru , tapi dia masih menyempatkan diri berbalik menghadapku. " _Mianhae_." Katanyanya sambil membantuku berdiri dengan cepat.

" _Ya_!."

Tiba-tiba dia ikut menarikku bersamanya. " _Ya_! apa yang—"

" Sudahlah ikut saja. Aku butuh bantuan." Katanya.

Aku mengikutinya sambil bertanya-tanya hingga akhirnya kami berhenti di depan gedung _apartment_ yang tinggi.

" Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Aku harus mencari _apartment_!." Protesku yang sudah kesal dibawa kesana-kemari dengan alasan tidak jelas.

" Aku di kejar-kejar polisi."

Aku terkejut. " Polisi? Berarti kau—"

" Ssstt! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang ikut aku dulu." Katanya sambil kembali menarik lenganku, tapi segera kuhentikan.

" Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang bermasalah, aku juga punya kepentingan." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba dia memasang borgol ke pergelangan tanganku. Aku melotot melihat dia memborgol tanganku dan memasangkan satunya pada tangan nya sendiri. " Aku memaksa!." Katanya, dan kutancapkan pandangan tajam padanya.

Lalu dia membawaku masuk ke dalam gedung _apartment_ itu, dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan _apartment_ mewah disana dan entah tadi kami sudah naik berapa lantai untuk sampai kesini.

" Hey! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!." Kesalku, karena dia terlihat biasa saja dan mendiamkanku seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

" Kau butuh tempat tinggal kan? Kau bisa tinggal disini selama kau mau." Katanya.

" Aku bahkan tidak kenal denganmu." Kataku.

" Hai, namaku Bang Yongguk, 24 tahun. _Ramyun _adalah makanan favoritku." Katanya cepat sambil menjabat tanganku cepat. " … dan kau?." Tanyanya.

" C.. Choi Junhong. " kataku bingung.

" Hai Junhong." sahutnya cepat. " Nah, sekarang kita sudah saling kenalkan?." Lanjutnya.

" Tidak. Semudah. Itu. Lagi pula kau sedang dikejar polisi." Kataku.

" Itulah kenapa aku membawamu. Jika kau masih disana kau pasti menunjukkan kemana arah aku kabur kepada polisi-polisi itu. Dan asal tau saja, kabur dari polisi itu sangat – sangat susah." Katanya.

" Aku tidak akan bilang."

" Tentu saja karena terlanjur bersamaku."

" Ck! Aku punya hal yang harus aku lakukan!." Kesalku.

" Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu, tapi bantu aku terlebih dulu."

" Kau narapidana, kau pasti melakukan kejahatan, aku tidak percaya padamu." Kataku dengan nada meninggi.

" Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Ayo kita bicara secara baik-baik." Katanya.

Aku menarik nafas kesal, akhirnya aku menuruti kata-katanya. " Jadi, kenapa polisi mengejarmu?." Kataku masih cemberut.

" Aku dijebak. Dan aku dituduh sebagai pengedar narkotika." Kata Yongguk.

" Kenapa bisa?."

" Kejadiannya panjang, jika polisi menemukanku bisa gawat. Aku harus menunggu temanku untuk keluar dari penjara agar bisa menolongku." Kata Yongguk.

" Temanmu juga narapidana?."

" _Well_, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi dia juga mengalami hal yang sam sepertiku, dia dijebak dan berakhir di penjara." Kata Yongguk.

" Kenapa harus menunggunya keluar?." Tanyaku.

" Karena hanya dia yang tau dan bisa menangkap penjahat yang sebenarnya, apapun yang terjadi dia harus bisa memenjarakan orang itu."

" Jika polisi menemukanmu sebelum dia keluar bagaimana?." Tanyaku.

" Aku akan dipenjara. Mungkin kau juga bisa ikut dipenjara."

" _Mwoya_! Tidak! Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin di penjara. Aku tidak bersalah." Kataku sambil berdiri dan berbalik.

" _Andwae_…" katanya sambil menarik krah baju belakangku, dia menarikku sehingga kembali menatapnya. " Tetaplah disini. Aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu." Katanya.

Aku mendongak memandangnya yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dariku, mencari kebenaran atas perkataannya. Haruskah aku mempercayainya? Tapi dia itu orang yang baru kukenal. Kalau dia punya niat jahat, bagaimana?

' Tempat tinggal lebih penting' batinku.

" Baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus membantuku." Katanya.

" Setuju. Sepertinya kau bukan orang Busan, kau kesini untuk apa?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku mencari papa-ku." Katanya.

" Papa?." Tanyanya bingung.

" _Nde_. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak tau dia ada dimana sekarang."

" Lalu kau akan mencarinya kemana? Siapa nama papamu itu?."

" Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak ingat wajahnya, dan aku tidak tau seperti apa dia."

" Tunggu, tunggu. Kau jauh-jauh datang ke Busan untuk mencari papamu, dan kau tidak tau nama, alamat atau semacamnya, bahkan wajahnya juga tidak tau. Lalu bagaimana kau akan mencarinya?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Karena itulah aku harus mencarinya walaupun aku sendiri tidak tau caranya."

" Mustahil!." Katanya ber-emot-emot dramatis.

Aku meliriknya penuh ancaman, lalu dia terdiam. " Ehem. Karena aku sudah janji, aku pasti membantumu." Kata Yonguuk.

" Terimakasih."

" Pakailah kamarku. Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja." Kata Yongguk.

" _Araseo_."

Akupun segera mengambil tasku dan segera masuk ke kamar itu.

" Junhong!." Panggilnya sebelum aku menutup pintu.

" Ada apa?." Tanyaku.

" Kenapa papamu pergi?."

" Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan sejak kecil. Setelah mama meninggal, aku rasa aku harus pergi mencari papa. Aku adalah anaknya." Jawabku.

Dia mengangguk lalu berbalik seraya menutup pintu, kemudian aku segera tidur di kamar itu.

" Jika aku bertemu dengan papa nanti… Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa dia masih mengenaliku? Bagaimana rupa papa? Apa dia sangat rupawan seperti yang dikatakan _ahjussi_?." Gumamku.

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan ini. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan papa. Ingin bercerita banyak padanya.

Dan mengajaknya ke makam mama…

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_! Aku lapar!." Seruku.

" _Ya_! aku tidak setua itu! Setidaknya panggil aku _hyung_. Carilah makanan di kulkas." Katanya.

" Tapi di kulkasmu hanya ada susu kadaluarsa, sayuran kering, dan keju basi. Kau ingin aku makan itu? Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab atas hidupku di Busan." Protesku.

" Aku tidak bisa keluar sembarangan, atau polisi akan menemukanku. Ini kuberi kau uang. Pergilah membeli apa yang kau mau." Katanya.

" Baiklah…" gerutuku.

Akupun segera pergi ke luar untuk mencari bahan makan. _Well _kurasa aku bisa beli apa saja dengan uang ini.

Aku segera berbelanja. Sepertinya Yongguk _hyung _juga belum makan sejak pagi.

.

.

" Apa saja yang kau beli? Banyak sekali?." Tanya Yongguk _hyung _saat aku tiba di _apartment_.

" Bahan makanan. Setidaknya ada makanan yang bergizi ke dalam kulkasmu, _hyung_." Kataku.

" Ck! Dasar tukang boros." Gerutunya.

Aku segera menata makanan-makanan yang kubeli ke dalam kulkas.

" _Hyung_!." Panggilku.

" Hn."

" Ini… kubelkikan untukmu. Kurasa ini cocok untukmu." Kataku sambil memakaikan sebuah_ snapback _padanya.

" Kau ini… tetap saja ini pakai uangku kan?." Katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Aku tau kau menyukainya." Kataku.

" _Nde_. _Gomawo_, sekarang masakkan sesuatu untukku." Katanya.

Aku kembali ke dapur dan segera memasak untuk makan siang. Aku jadi berfikir tentang Yongguk _hyung_. Bagaimana bisa dia berurusan dengan polisi dan dijebak oleh orang jahat? Tapi, menurutku Yongguk _hyung_ bukan orang jahat.

Dia sebenarnya juga baik padaku. Tapi bersamanya juga bisa membahayakanku. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya. Dan aku juga harus bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. _Ahjussi _tidak boleh tau tentang hal ini dulu.

Yongguk _hyung_ pasti membantuku menemukan papa. Tapi… apa papa sudah punya keluarga baru? Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluarganya nanti jika memang itu terjadi?.

" Junhong_ie_. Kenapa melamun? Kau bisa mengiris jarimu jika melamun seperti itu." Kata Yongguk _hyung_ mengagetkanku.

" A… aku tidak melamun." Kataku.

" Lihat, potongan kimbap ini tidak sama. Ada yang lebar ada yang tipis." Katanya.

" Mi… _mianhae_…" kataku.

" Tak apa. rasanya tetap sama kok." Katanya sambil mengambil kimbap itu dan memakannya.

" Ya! _hyung_!." Aku memukul lengannya. " Jangan makan seperti itu. Nanti saja saat sudah siap." Kataku sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Apa bedanya jika kumakan disini?." Katanya sambil mengusap lengannya. " Rasanya juga tetap sama kok. Lagipula aku sudah lapar." Katanya.

" Dasar _hyung _ini." Gerutuku.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah tau siapa nama papamu itu?." Tanya Yongguk hyung.

" Belum_ hyung_, _ahjussi_-ku masih tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku." Jawabku.

" Kau kan anaknya. Setidaknya kalau Cuma nama kau berhak tau."

" _Ahjussi _bilang, dia sudah janji pada mama bahwa dia tidak akan memberi tahu apapun tentang papa padaku."

" Pelit sekali."

" Seperti kau tidak saja _hyung_." Sambarku.

Yongguk _hyung _langsung melotot padaku, lalu aku tersenyum kecil.

" Sebelum mama meninggal dia tidak pernah sedikitpun bercerita tentang papa, jadi aku tidak tau apapun hingga sekarang." Lanjutku.

" Lalu kenapa mamamu meninggal?." Tanya Yongguk_ hyung_.

" Mama… jatuh dari gedung. Dia mengalami depresi." Jawabku. Yongguk _hyung_ seketika terdiam, walau mulutnya sudah terbuka hendak memasukkan makanan.

" Maaf. Itu tragis sekali."

Aku bergumam mengisyaratkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

" Karena itu, aku harus bertemu papa. Bagaimanapun aku tetap anaknya, dan dia harus bertanggungjawab."

" Jika papamu mempunyai keluarga baru, bagaiamana?." Tanya Yongguk _hyung_.

Seketika itu aku menghentikan makanku. " Itu.. aku… aku belum memikirkannya." Kataku lirih.

" Pelik sekali hidupmu." Kata Yongguk _hyung_.

" Jadi kapan _hyung _akan membantuku?." Tanyaku seraya melanjutkan makanku.

" Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku juga tidak bisa mencari papamu dengan leluasa jika polisi mencariku." Jawabnya.

" _Araseo_…"

" Kimbap bikinanmu enak ternyata." Kata Yongguk _hyung _tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung_, apa benar kau dijebak?." Tanyaku mengabaikan kata-katanya barusan.

"_ Nde_. Dia benar-benar orang yang kejam. Lebih baik kau tidak berurusan dengannya." Katanya.

" Kenapa dia mengincarmu?."

" Temanku yang dipenjara tau jika orang yang menjebak kami melakukan banyak kejahatan. Semua buktinya ada padaku sebelum temanku itu masuk penjara karena tipuan orang itu. Sebenarnya, orang itu tidak tau jika aku akan menjebloskannya kepenjara, tapi gara-gara mata-matanya benar-benar banyak, akhirnya dia mengejarku. Semua ini akan selesai sebentar lagi."

" Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku bagaimana?." Tanyaku khawatir.

" Jika memang sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku janji kau tidak akan apa-apa. Aku pasti melindungimu, kau bisa pegang omonganku." Katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama 2 minggu berikutnya, aku tetap tinggal dengan Yongguk _hyung_. Dia menghidupiku dengan baik. Bahkan aku tidak memakai uangku sedikitpun, meski aku harus membersihkan _apartment_-nya yang berantakan ini

" Kau benar-benar malas _hyung_. Kenapa harus aku yang me-_laundry_ bajumu." Gerutuku.

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban Yongguk _hyung_ dari dapur, dan itu membuatku sedikit bingung.

" _Hyung_?." Panggilku sambil mengintip ke arah dapur.

" Ssh… tetaplah disana." Kata Yongguk _hyung _pelan sambil berjalan pelan kearah ruang depan, seolah dia tau ada penjahat yang masuk. Aku langsung diam, rasa takut dan gemetar tiba-tiba melandaku. Aku sudah tidak lagi fokus dengan apa yang kukerjakan. Aku gemetar. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi?.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara derap langkah Yongguk _hyung _yang tergesa.

BRAAAKK!

Jantungku berpacu semakin kencang.

" Junhong_ie_!."

" _Hyung _apa yang—"

" Polisi datang!."

Nafasku tercekat. " _Hyung_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

Spoiler for Next Chapter :

.

" Ini pertamakalinya kau memanggil namaku."

.

" Ahjussi! Dimana Yongguk _hyung_?."

.

" Kubilang diam!."

.

" Pak sipir! Apa kau tau dimana Jung Daehyun?."

.

" Jangan sentuh aku!."

.

"… Dan kau punya hubungan apa dengan Yongguk?."

" A… aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

" Berarti aku salah membebaskan orang. Aku harus menemui kepala penjara untuk memasukkanmu ke penjara lagi."

.

" Aku janji akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan tepati kata-kataku!."

.

" _Appa_!."

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Geu Ahjussi

Tittle : 1004.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Pair : DaeLo.

Disclaimer : TS, Cube Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Editor : Byun Cherry.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Boy x Boy, DLDR, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Crack Pair. No Flamers.

Chapter 2 : Geu Ahjussi.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara derap langkah Yongguk _hyung _yang tergesa.

BRAAAKK!

Jantungku berpacu semakin kencang.

" Junhong_ie_!."

" _Hyung _apa yang—"

" Polisi datang!."

Nafasku tercekat. " _Hyung_…" ujarku ketakutan.

" Kau akan baik-baik saja. Pakailah ini." Kata Yongguk_ hyung_ sambil melepas kalungnya dan memakaikan padaku. Yongguk _hyung_ terlihat kalut tapi sangat terlihat dimatanya bahwa dia mencoba untuk melindungiku.

" _Hyung_, aku takut…"

" Ssh… Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Kau harus percaya. Kita akan menemukan papamu." Kata Yongguk _hyung_.

BRAAAKK!

Kudengar suara derap langkah kaki polisi memasuki _apartment_ ini. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kami. Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Mereka langsung melumpuhkan Yongguk _hyung_ dengan kasar dan memborgolnya.

Beberapa polisi juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Dengan keras menekan kepalaku ke dinding dan memborgol kedua tanganku di belakang.

" Yongguk _hyung_!." seruku ketakutan saat polisi itu menyeret Yongguk_ hyung_ keluar.

" Aku janji akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan tepati kata-kataku!." Serunya sebelum dia dibawa pergi.

" Sekarang kau juga harus ikut kami." Kata polisi itu lalu membawaku keluar.

" Tunggu! Aku tidak bersalah! Kumohon lepaskan aku!." Seruku.

" Kau bisa jelaskan semua nanti." Katanya.

.

.

Dan akhirnya aku dibawa ke penjara. Dengan kasar mereka melemparku ke sel.

" Kami akan menahanmu, besok kau akan dibawa untuk interogasi. Jika kau tidak bersalah kau pasti keluar." Kata sipir itu lalu pergi.

Aku ketakutan dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak mau dipenjara. Jika _ahjussi_ tau, bisa gawat!. Satu-satunya yang bisa kumintai pertolongan hanyalah Yongguk _hyung_. Aku tidak mau dipenjara seumur hidup, aku harus mencari papa!.

" Hey! Hey! Lihatlah ada narapidana baru. Kejahatan apa yang sudah dilakukan anak semanis ini?." Kudengar seseorang bicara sambil mendekatiku, mereka terlihat sangat jahat seperti penjahat pada umumnya. Membuatku berjalan mundur karena semakin takut.

" Benar sekali! Anak semanis ini bisa dipenjara? Kita bisa bermain-main dengannya. Hahaha." Kata pria satunya ikut berjalan kearahku.

" Setidaknya kita harus melakukan perkenalan dengan pendatang baru kan? Hihi."

Meski aku terus mencoba menghindari mereka, sel ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi.

" Ja… jangan mendekat!." Kataku tercekat.

" Lucu sekali. Lihat! Betapa manisnya wajah ketakutannya itu." Kata pria yang paling menyeramkan seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajahku dan itu benar-benar membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

" Jangan sentuh aku!." Seruku ketakutan.

" Ck! _Ya_! kalian semua! Hentikan semua ini atau kupanggil sipir kesini! Lihatlah dia sudah gemetaran!." Seru seorang pria yang duduk santai di pojok sel.

" Kau benar-benar mengganggu, Daehyun!." Kata pria itu tidak suka.

" Aku tidak peduli padanya, tapi aku benci keramaian, dan kalian terlalu berisik!. Apa kalian ingin memperkosa anak itu disini? Ingin menambah masa hukuman kalian?." Katanya mendengus.

" Ck! Aku tau!."

Aku bersyukur ada yang menolongku. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya.

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang, aku berjalan mendekati pria itu, dia sudah berganti posisi menjadi tidur membelakangiku.

"_ Ahjussi_. Goma—"

" Aku tidak butuh. _Kka palli_!." Potongnya sangat ketus.

" A… aku hanya ingin—"

" Aku tidak peduli siapa kau." Aku langsung terdiam. " perlukah aku mengusirmu dua kali?." Lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng. Orang ini benar-benar ketus. Tapi melihat situasi sekarang, aku hanya bisa mendapat perlindungan dari orang ini.

" Maaf." Kataku mengakhiri.

Aku duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Aku benar-benar masih takut. Aku juga tidak terbiasa berada di penjara dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Aku takut. Bagaimana jika mereka menyerangku? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hidup disini…

Aku merindukan mama…

Aku—

Ingin pulang…

.

.

.

.

Aku beberapa kali melakukan interogasi dengan polisi. Dan ini membuatku tertekan. Aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, dan polisi memutuskan bahwa aku akan tetap di penjara hingga ada bukti yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bersalah.

Aku sudah dikurung disini selama 2 minggu disini. Aku ingin bebas, tapi tidak dengan menghubungi Himchan_ ahjussi_. Satu-satunya jalan hanya pasrah dengan janji Yongguk _hyung_.

Semakin lama di penjara, aku jadi sering melamun dan susah tidur, kadang tiba-tiba aku menjadi_ paranoid_. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan Yongguk_ hyung_ datang secepatnya karena aku merasa aku sudah mulai gila berada disini.

" _Ahjussi_…" panggilku setelah tersadar dari lamunanku.

" _Ahjussi_!." Aku mencibir karena tidak ditanggapi.

" _Ahjussi_, kenapa kau masuk penjara?." Tanyaku.

" Hey, ahju—"

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya malas.

" Tapi aku ingin—"

" Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak akan mati jika tidak mengetahuinya, juga tidak akan keluar dalam ujian sekolah. Jadi diamlah!." Jawabnya.

" Ck! Kenapa sikapmu dingin seperti itu?."

" Haish!." Dia menghentakkan kaki ke tempat tidurnya. " Ini bukan asrama sekolah, dasar bodoh. Kau ingin ditindas disini?." Tanyanya mengintimidasi.

" Ja.. jadi begitu…" gumamku tidak tau.

" _Kka palli_!." Usirnya.

" _Shireo_." Kataku.

Wajahnya terlihat jengkel, lalu tidur membelakangiku. " Terserah kau saja!." Katanya.

" _Ahjussi_. Namamu Daehyun kan? Siapa nama margamu?." Tanyaku.

" …"

" _Ajussi_, aku menunggu jawa—"

" Jung." Potongnya singkat.

Aku tersenyum kecil. " Jung Daehyun? Sudah berapa tahun kau berada disini?." Tanyaku.

" …"

" _Ahjussi_!."

" 6 tahun!."

Aku terkejut. Ternyata cukup lama juga. Tidak kaget jika dia benar-benar ketus.

" _Ahjussi_—"

" Ck! Diamlah! Hentikan kegiatan wawancara tidak jelas ini! Atau kusuruh orang-orang disini memperkosamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal menolongmu waktu itu!." Katanya.

" Maaf…" kataku pelan.

" Jika kau ingin di dekatku, kau harus diam!." Katanya.

" A… _arachi_…"

Saat aku hendak bertanya lagi dia sudah memotongnya. " Diam!."

_Mwo_? Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Memangnya dia punya mata di punggungnya?. Aku hanya mengangguk dan diam.

" Ahj—"

" Kubilang diam!." Katanya sambil menoleh memberiku _death glare_. Aku menutup mulutku, lalu mengangguk mengerti. _Ahjussi_ menatapku terus dengan _death glare_-nya seolah tidak percaya bahwa aku akan diam.

Hanya 5 detik. Lalu aku mengacungkan tanganku ragu-ragu untuk minta izin bertanya.

" Haish… kau benar-benar tidak bisa diam… baiklah, mulai sekarang akan kubatasi pertanyaanmu. Dalam 1 hari kau hanya boleh bertanya 3 pertanyaan saja. Lebih dari itu aku tidak akan menjawab apapun meski kau bertanya ribuan kali." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Ke.. kenapa Cuma 3?." Protesku.

" Yang ditanya adalah aku. Sudah untung aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu sampai 3 kali. Tidak ada protes, tidak boleh ada gangguan, aku mau tidur siang." Kata Daehyun _ahjussi _lalu kembali tidur.

" _Jaljayo ahjussi_…" bisikku lalu tidur dibelakang punggungnya.

_Ahjussi_ adalah orang yang cuek. Dia tidak pernah mengajakku bicara, tidak pernah bertanya apapun bahkan terkesan tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tau dia melakukan itu untuk melindungi diriya sendiri dari penindasan dalam penjara. Tapi kadang aku benci dengan sifatnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih ingin bersamanya di dalam penjara ini daripada dengan orang lain. Mungkin karena waktu itu dia menolongku.

Tapi bagaimanapun aku masih menginginkan kehidupan di luar penjara.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_!." Panggilku saat sedang membersihkan lapangan penjara.

" Hn."

" Aku ingin menggunakan hak bertanya yang pertama hari ini." Kataku.

Daehyun _ahjussi_ hanya menghela nafas panjang.

" _Ahjussi_, apa kau punya kekasih?." Tanyaku.

" Tidak."

" Eeehh! Benarkah?."

" Apa kata " Benarkah" juga masuk dalam hak bertanyamu yang ke-2 hari ini?."

" A… _Ani_.." kataku cepat.

" Jadi tidak usah protes tentang kekasih!." Katanya ketus.

" Ba.. baiklah, aku akan gunakan hak bertanyaku yang ke-2." Kataku. " Berapa umurmu _ahjussi_?." Tanyaku.

" 39 tahun."

" Sudah tua, tapi tidak punya kekasih."

" Itu pilihan hidupku. Lagipula aku ada di penjara, untuk apa aku punya? Kau tidak tau apa-apa soal ini." Katanya.

Aku terdiam. Memang benar sih, aku tidak seharusnya bilang begitu.

" _Ahjussi_…" panggilku.

" Apa lagi hah?!."

" … aku jadi berfikir, aku ingin seperti _ahjussi_, hidup sendiri, tak punya keluarga. Jika sepertiku, aku harus mencari papaku, merasa sedih karena mama sudah tiada. Jika dari awal sudah sendiri, aku tidak akan merasa seperti ini." Kataku.

" _Paboya_." Kata _Ahjussi_.

" Hah?."

" Kau kira aku lahir dari telur? Aku dulu juga punya orang tua. Banyak orang datang juga pergi. Kematian orang terdekat sudah pasti tidak dapat dihindari. Tidak ada orang terlahir seorang diri, kaulah yang punya pilihan menjadi kesepian atau tidak. Kau hidup masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal seperti itu. Jadi berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Tapi _ahjussi_…"

" Aku ingin segera makan malam. Segera selesaikan tugas ini." Potong _ahjussi_.

Setelah tugas selesai para narapidana akhirnya menikmati makan malam yang sangat tidak enak. Tapi mungkin karena kelaparan mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Tapi aku? Aku harus memilah milah mana makanan yang ingin kumakan dalam piringku. Dan hasilnya? Hanya 2 sendok untuk bisa kumakan.

" _Ahjussi_. Aku ingin memakai hak ke-3 untuk bertanya lagi." Kataku.

_Ahjussi_ diam masih sibuk dengan makanannya, aku bertanya-tanya benarkah dia merasakan kata 'enak' saat memakan makanan yang terlihat seperti lumpur berjamur itu.

" Hal apa yang membuatmu bahagia selama hidupmu ini?." Tanyaku.

_Ahjussi _terdiam lama, tampak berfikir keras. " Apa _ahjussi_?."

" Itu rahasia."

" Curaaaang! Itu hakku untuk mendapat jawaban!." Protesku.

" Teknisnya, itu juga berupa jawaban, anak muda… lagipula ini juga hak-ku untuk tidak menjawabnya. Kau tidak boleh seenaknya menanyakan hak privasiku dengan menggunakan hak bertanyamu yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tuntutan yang konkrit. Jadi diamlah karena hak bertanyamu sudah habis." Katanya.

" Haish… _ahjussi_ menyebalkan." Cibirku tapi yang kucibir tak merasa terganggu.

" _Ahjussi_. Kurasa kau ini sebenarnya orang yang baik." Kataku.

" Kau hanya tidak tau siapa aku." Katanya.

" Memang benar. Tapi entah kenapa menyenangkan sekali aku bicara denganmu terus."

" Aku tidak." Potongnya ketus.

" Haha. Sifat cuekmu itu memang menyebalkan." Kataku.

' Tapi itulah dirimu apa adanya, _ahjussi_.' Batinku.

" _Ahjussi_, menurutmu makanan ini enak? Lihatlah semua tahanan memakannya seolah ingin tambah lagi." Kataku sambil memainkan entah apa itu yang berada di piringku dengan sendok yang masih bersih dan hanya terpakai ujungnya saja.

" Kau tidak mau? Biar kumakan." Kata _ahjussi_.

" Ambilah. Rasanya aneh." Kataku sambil menggeser piringku pada _ahjussi_.

" Mungkin karena garamnya habis, juru masak memakai kencingnya untuk makanan tahanan." Kata _ahjussi _dengan entengnya membuatku rasanya mual ingin memuntahkan 2 sendok yang kumakan tadi.

" _Jinjjayo ahjussi_?! Jahat sekali, walaupun kita tahanan tidak seharusnya di beri makan seperti anjing!." Kataku.

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari makanan penjara? Pizza? _Gogi_? Kau lucu sekali. Kau bisa ditertawai jika tahanan yang lain tau. Ini makanan terbaik disini. Kau akan mati kelaparan jika hanya memakan 2 sendok tiap harinya. Faktanya; mau tidak mau inilah yang disuguhkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek padaku. " Selamat datang di penjara, nak." Lanjutnya.

Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini! Aku ingin keluar dari sini! Yongguk_ hyung_! _Palli_ jemput akuuuuu…

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku tertidur begitu nyenyak, kurasa karena banyak tugas di penjara membuatku sangat letih, bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara dengkuran tahanan satu sel yang biasanya membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Atau, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di penjara. Tapi ketika bangun keesokkan harinya, aku tidak menemukan _ahjussi_ di dalam sel.

Kemana dia pergi?.

" Pak sipir! Apa kau tau dimana Jung Daehyun? Dia ditahan disel ini." Kataku.

" Kau tidak tau? Dia sudah keluar dari sini pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Dia keluar dengan beberapa tahanan lain yang dulu satu kasus dengannya."

Aku terkejut kenapa_ ahjussi_ tidak bilang padaku kalau dia akan bebas. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi setidaknya dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau apa padaku. Selain itu aku akan sendirian disini…

Aku tidak seharusnya ada disini, aku tidak bersalah dan aku harus mencari papaku!. Dimana Yongguk _hyung_? Dia harus mengeluarkanku dari sini. Aku ingin pulang. Bagaimana jika Himchan _ahjussi _mencariku? Bagaimana jika dia tau aku ada disini? Dia bisa saja menyuruhku kembali ke Mokpo dan tidak memperbolehkanku mencari papa lagi.

Dan malam itu tidur dengan perasaan kalut. Aku seperti patah hati karena ditinggal oleh seorang kekasih. Aku ingin bersama Daehyun _ahjussi_…

.

.

.

.

.

Selama 1 bulan 2 minggu aku berada di penjara dan tidak tau kapan Yongguk _hyung_ mengeluarkanku dari sini. Dan aku juga tidak tau kapan temannya akan keluar dari penjara. Aku sudah tidak tahan berada disini dan kesepian, apalagi Daehyun _ahjussi _tidak disini lagi.

Hari ini aku mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan lapangan olahraga yang biasa dipakai oleh tahanan.

" Kenapa aku jadi merindukan _ahjussi_? Dia selalu mengomeliku, mekipun begitu entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Gumamku.

" Choi Junhong."

Aku melihat pak sipir di pintu dapur memanggilku, dan hal itu sukses menarik perhatian semua tahanan disana.

" Choi Junhong cepat kemari!." Katanya lagi tidak sabar.

Dengan kikuk aku berjalan menuju kepala sipir itu, sehingga orang-orang terus melihat kearahku hingga aku sampai di hadapan pak kepala sipir itu.

" Cepatlah!." Katanya sambil mendorongku masuk.

Aku mengikuti kemana pak sipir membawaku. Apa aku harus diinterogasi lagi? Aku mulai membenci apa itu interogasi, disaat aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa aku baru beberapa jam datang ke Busan dan tidak kenal siapa itu Bang Yongguk dan hanya tinggal dengannya beberapa hari. Tapi mereka tetap mencurigaiku. Itu sangat membuatku kesal.

" Ki.. kita akan kemana?." Tanyaku memastikan.

" Apa kau tidak tau? Kau sudah bebas sekarang. Ganti bajumu dan ambil barang-barangmu di ruang ganti itu. Setelah itu kembalilah kesini." Kata pak sipir.

Aku terkejut, seolah nyawaku sedang hilang, ini seperti mimpi… benarkah aku bebas? Apa yang Yongguk _hyung_ yang membebaskanku? Apa dia juga sudah bebas?

Aku segera mengganti baju tahananku dan memakai bajuku dulu. Aku memakai kembali kalung pemberian Yongguk _hyung_. Setelah itu aku kembali menemui sipir yang sudah menungguku di depan ruangan.

" Apa kau sudah selesai?."

" _Nde_…"

" Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan penjara. Nanti kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang membantumu keluar dari sini. Kau sudah terbukti tidak bersalah." Kata sipir itu.

Aku terdiam. Aku harus segera berterimakasih pada Yongguk _hyung_. Aku melihat seorang pria berdiri membelakangiku ketika aku keluar dari penjara. Dari pakaiannya dia terlihat memiliki _style_ yang berkelas.

" Kau bebas sekarang." Kata pak sipir itu.

Aku tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah orang itu.

" Yongguk _hyung_ terima—"

Aku terdiam mematung saat melihat orang itu berbalik.

" Dae… Daehyun _ahjussi_?."

#Junhong Pov End.

" Dae… Daehyun _ahjussi_?."

Daehyun terkejut sejenak melihat anak yang dibebaskannya adalah _namja_ berisik yang pernah satu sel dengannya.

" Kau?."

" _Ahjussi_! Dimana Yongguk _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kau? Kenapa kau yang bebas? Tidak mungkin… Apa kau ikut dalam kasus Yongguk?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Aniya_. Aku tidak bersalah. Aku tidak ikut dalam hal itu. Jadi teman yang dimaksud Yongguk _hyung_ adalah kau _ahjussi_?."

" _Nde_. Dan kau punya hubungan apa dengan Yongguk?." Tanya Daehyun.

" A.. aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

" Berarti aku salah membebaskan orang. Aku harus menemui kepala penjara kalau begitu." Kata Daehyun sambil beranjak menuju pintu.

" Tunggu! Aku orangnya. Percayalah. Aku memang tidak ada hubungan dengan Yongguk _hyung_. Tapi dia berjanji akan mengeluarkanku karena aku memang tidak bersalah." Kata Junhong.

" Oh ya? buktikan kalau begitu. Aku kenal dengan Yongguk sudah sangat lama. Dia tidak akan peduli pada orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong terlihat bingung tapi memang dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau tinggal di penjara untuk selamanya.

" Di… dia memberikan kalung ini…" kata Junhong sambil menunjukkan kalung milik Yongguk. Dan Daehyun terlihat terkejut.

" Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu?."

" Yongguk _hyung_ yang memberikannya padaku. Dan dia bilang aku akan baik-baik saja dan dia pasti mengeluarkanku dari penjara apapun yang terjadi." Kata Junhong.

" Itu memang kalung milik Yongguk. Dan siapapun yang diberi kalung ini adalah orang penting yang harus diselamatkan." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak bohong_ ahjussi_…"

" Baiklah aku akan bertanya lagi pada Yongguk." Kata Daehyun sambil berjalan pergi.

Junhong segera mengikuti Daehyun dari belakang dan membuat Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Pulanglah!." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak punya rumah. Selama aku di Busan aku tinggal di tempat Yongguk_ hyung_. Dan semua barangku ada disana."

" Ck! _Apartment_ Yongguk masih ditutup dengan garis polisi hingga bulan depan."

" Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut ke tempatmu _ahjussi."_

" _Andwae_! _Shireo_!."

" Hanya sampai kau membantu Yongguk _hyung _keluar dari penjara. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?."

" Tidak sama sekali."

" _Ahjussi_! _Jebal_.. lihatlah! Aku mempunyai kalung Yongguk _hyung_, berati kau harus melindungiku, kau temannya kan? Ayolah…" rengek Junhong.

" Ck! Baiklah! Baiklah! Hanya sampai aku mengeluarkan Yongguk dari penjara. Ingat itu!." Kata Daehyun, lalu kembali berjalan.

Junhong tersenyum senang sambil berlari mengejar Daehyun. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi.

"_ Ahjussi_! Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa padaku waktu itu?." Tanya Junhong saat berada di mobil milik Daehyun.

" Kau sudah menggunakan hak bertanya pertamamu hari ini. Dan lagipula apa untungnya aku mengatakan padamu? Terserah aku." Kata Daehyun.

" Haish… setidaknya kau tau apa itu salam perpisahan."

" Cih… seperti anak kecil saja!. Lagipula kau orang asing, jadi aku tak peduli padamu."

" Kau benar-benar masih ketus, _ahjussi_. Kita sudah tidak di penjara…"

" _Well_, _surprise_! Ini memang sifat asliku sejak dulu." Kata Daehyun sarkatis.

" _Nappeun ahjussi_!." Gerutu Junhong.

" Jika kau masih berisik aku akan menurunkanmu disini." Kata Daehyun.

" _Araseo_.. _araseo_." kesal Junhong.

Merekapun sampai di _apartment_ milik Daehyun. Disana Daehyun benar-benar tidak memperdulikan Junhong

" _Ahjussi_ dimana aku tidur hari ini?." Tanya Junhong.

" Hak bertanyamu yang ke-2 hari ini jawabannya adalah ambilah Koran di gudang buat alasmu tidur di dapur." Kata Daehyun tanpa menoleh pada Junhong.

" _Mwoya_! Pertanyaan seperti itu tidak seharusnya terhitung dalam hak bertanyaku! Bagaimana jika aku ingin bertanya letak kamar mandi, atau letak gula di dapurmu? Dan lagi, aku tidak seharusnya tidur beralas koran dan di dapur! Memangnya aku ini kucing?!." Protesku panjang lebar.

" Pertama, kau itu cerewet sekali. Jadi aku harus membatasi pertanyaanmu. Kedua, ini _apartement_ku, dan kau hanya MENUMPANG! Catat itu baik-baik di dahimu! HA-NYA ME-NUM-PANG! _Ara_? Tapi karena aku mau berbaik hati, aku akan beri 2 pilihan ; sofa, atau jalan." Kata Daehyun.

" Ish! _Jeongmal_…" gerutu Junhong.

" Berhentilah protes. Aku masih ingin istirahat, jadi jangan ganggu aku." Kata Daehyun seraya masuk kamar.

BLAM!

Junhong terlonjak kaget, kemudian mengelus-elus dadanya saat Daehyun menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

Setelah itu Junhong melihat-lihat _apartement_ milik Daehyun. Dia tidak menemukan satu fotopun yang terpajang di dinding _apartement_ Daehyun.

" Apa _ahjussi _benar-benar hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun?." Tanya Junhong pelan.

Dia kembali melihat-lihat ruangan yang lain. " Kurasa aku akan memasak untuk makan malam saja." Kata Junhong sambil pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

" Darimana kau dapat makanan sebanyak ini?." Tanya Daehyun saat dia melihat hidangan Junhong.

" Aku yang memasaknya. Ada banyak bahan makanan di kulkas, jadi aku memasaknya. Jika _ahjussi_ lapar, ayo kita makan bersama." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun segera membuka kulkasnya dan terkejut melihat kulkasnya penuh dengan bahan makanan. " Heish… pasti ulahnya lagi… sudah kubilang jangan ke _apartement_ku…" gumam Daehyun.

Kemudian Daehyun segera duduk dan melahap semua makanan yang ada di meja denagn penuh nafsu.

" A.. _ahjussi _pelan-pelan. Apa kau sangat kelaparan?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku sangat lapar…" kata Daehyun.

" Kau bisa tersedak jika makan seperti itu." Kata Junhong khawatir melihat kecepatan makan Daehyun yang seperti serigala.

" Terimakasih Junhong_ie_." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong membatu lama sambil memandang Daehyun, hingga Daehyun menyadari pandangan Junhong.

" Hey, kau kenapa?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Ini pertamakalinya kau memanggil namaku." Jawab Junhong. Daehyun memutar bola matanya. " Yongguk yang memberitahuku." Sahut Daehyun.

" Oh, akhirnya…" kata Junhong senang.

" Kau memang aneh. Kenapa Yongguk bisa bertemu anak sepertimu?." Gerutu Daehyun.

" Hihi… mungkin karena takdir." Sahut Junhong.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Daehyun berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya.

" Ck! Haruskah sekarang?." Kata Daehyun saat berbicara di telfon.

" …"

" _Araseo_…"

" …"

" _Mwoya_! Kenapa cepat sekali!." Kata Daehyun sambil berlari untuk membuka pintu depan, membuat Junhong bingung dan mencoba melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu.

Disana sudah berdiri seorang wanita dan anak kecil.

" Kau lama sekali." Gerutu wanita itu.

" _Mianhae_."

" _Appa_!." Seru anak kecil itu, dan Daehyun menggendongnya. " Jimin! Kau sudah besar ternyata!." Kata Daehyun senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler next Chapter :

.

[[ Tenanglah. Dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa mendengar jika kau menangis.]]

.

" Jagalah Jimin, itu sudah cukup. Jika kau tidak ingin terlibat dalam kasus ini, jangan coba-coba untuk ikut campur."

.

" _Ya_! _ahjussi_! Apa yang kau lakukan!."

.

[[ Ini semua salahmu Daehyun_nie_, bukan salah anak laki-laki itu.]]

.

" Jangan menangis sekuat itu lagi, _arachi_?."

.

" Kau ternyata punya keluarga _Ahjussi_…"

.

Jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan papa. Nomor telfon yang ada di foto itu juga tertinggal di apartemen Yongguk _hyung_… ini semua gara-gara Yongguk _hyung _sehingga aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan papa.."

.

" Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari kata MENUMPANG dan APARTEMENTKU? Lagipula Jimin itu anakku, tentu saja dia harus tidur di kamar."

.

" Hmm.. _appa_ sangat baik padaku dan _eomma_. Tapi _eomma_ bilang _appa_ tetap orang baik meski pernah masuk penjara."

.

" _Hyung _boleh menjadikan Daehyun _appa_ untuk menjadi papamu untuk sementara.."

.

" Aku… hiks..hiks.. aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya… hiks.. hiks…_ ahjussi_.. aku ..aku tidak tau harus mencari kemana… ini salahku…"

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Home

Tittle : 1004.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Pair : DaeLo.

Disclaimer : TS, Cube Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Editor : Byun Cherry.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Boy x Boy, DLDR, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Crack Pair. No Flamers.

Chapter 3 : Home.

" Kau lama sekali." Gerutu wanita itu.

" _Mianhae_."

" _Appa_!." Seru anak kecil itu, dan Daehyun menggendongnya. " Jimin! Kau sudah besar ternyata!." Kata Daehyun senang.

" Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaga Jimin baik-baik. Aku senang kau sudah keluar dari penjara." Kata wanita.

" Naeun… _Gwaenchanayo_? Kau tau aku sangat ingin menjaga Jimin bersamamu, tapi kau tahu orang itu masih berkeliaran dan mengejarku. Aku tidak mau—"

" _Araseo_. Jagalah Jimin untuk beberapa hari. Dia sangat merindukanmu, kau tau." Katanya sambil tersenyum, tangannya mengelus sayang pipi Jimin. " Setelah itu aku akan membawanya pulang." Lanjut Naeun.

" _Geurae_…" kata Daehyun sambil menangguk mengerti.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_ Jimin." Naeun mencium pipi Jimin.

" _Annyeong eomma_!." Kata Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Naeun pulang, Daehyun menggendong Jimin masuk.

" _Ahjussi_. Tadi itu siapa? Aku dengar suara perempuan." Kata Junhong. " Eh… itu anak siapa?." Tanya Junhong sasat melihat Jimin.

" Namanya Jimin."

" _Appa_! _Neomu baegopaaaaa_!." Kata Jimin.

" Ini ada banyak makanan, Jimin mau yang mana?." Tanya Daehyun penuh perhatian.

" Kau ternyata punya keluarga _Ahjussi_. Lucu sekali anakmu." Kata Junhong.

" Apa kau bisa menjaga Jimin saat aku pergi untuk mengurus masalah Yongguk?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Tentu saja _ahjussi_." Jawab Junhong senang.

" Baiklah, Jimin_ie_ kau harus akrab dengannya mulai sekarang, _nee_?." Lata Daehyun sambil mengelus kepala Jimin.

" _Araseo appa_." Sahut Jimin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_! Kenapa Jimin diperbolehkan tidur di dalam sedangkan aku tetap di sofa?." Gerutu Junhong.

" Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari kata MENUMPANG dan _APARTMENT_KU? Lagipula Jimin itu anakku, tentu saja dia harus tidur di kamar." Sambar Daehyun.

" Iya iya." Sahut Junhong cemberut.

" Sekarang tidurlah! Jangan berisik!." suruh Daehyun.

" Cih! Setidaknya pinjami aku selimut dan bantal." Protes Junhong. Yang dijawab dengan suara pintu tertutup.

" _Geurae_. _Gumawo_. Bahkan Yongguk _hyung _saja masih sangat baik padaku." Gumam Junhong seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Rasa lelah mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya dan ia jatuh tertidur.

Keesokkan paginya Junhong bangun setelah Daehyun membalik sofa hingga Junhong terlempar jatuh.

" _Ya_! _ahjussi_! Apa yang kau lakukan!." Seru Junhong marah.

" Ini sudah pagi. Aku lapar dan cepatlah memasak!." Kata Daehyun.

" Bisakah kau meminta tolong dengan cara yang lebih baik?." Kesal Junhong.

" Aku tidak peduli." Kata Daehyun, yang membuat Junhong begitu kesal.

Setelah itu Junhong segera memasak sarapan. Saat makanpun Junhonhg masih terlihat sedikit marah pada Daehyun.

" _Gumawo_." Kata Junhong akhirnya, meski dia tidak menatap Daehyun.

" Untuk apa?."

" Karena sudah memberiku bantal dan selimut."

" Berterimakasihlah pada Jimin, dia yang memaksa."

Junhong hanya menatap Daehyun kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

" Aku akan pergi sampai larut malam hari ini. Jagalah Jimin baik-baik." Kata Daehyun.

" Tapi_ ahjussi _harus minta maaf dulu padaku, kau sudah membangunkanku dengan tidak etis." Kata Junhong.

" _Shireo_."

" Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menjaga Jimin."

Daehyun menghela nafas sebentar. " _Mian_." sahut Daehyun cepat. " Sudah kan?." lanjut Daehyun.

" _Aniya_! Harus dengan baik dan penuh perasaan." Kata Junhong.

" Ck! Kau benar-benar merepotkan!." Kesal Daehyun.

" Ayolah _ahjussi_. Kau kan memang salah." Desak Junhong.

" _Ara_! Junhong_ie_… aku minta maaf karena tadi membangunkanmu seperti itu. Jangan marah lagi dan jaga Jimin untukku." Kata Daehyun dengan wajah yang dipura-purakan menghayati.

Junhong tertawa kecil. " Tentu saja _ahjussi_."

Setelah itu Daehyun segera pergi dari _apartment_-nya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas dan waspada, terlihat dari caranya memandang kesekeliling seolah banyak mata-mata yang bersembunyi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dia segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju tempat yang beberapa hari ini terus ia kunjungi. Penjara.

Sesampainya disana dia memarkirkan mobilnya dengan cepat, dan segera masuk ke penjara itu. Seperti biasa sipir disana sudah tau siapa yang akan ia kunjungi. Teman baiknya, Bang Yongguk.

" Kau mengganggu tidurku." Kata Yongguk sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

" _Ya_! bukannya kau membantu, malah bermalas-malasan. Aku ini sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkankmu dari penjara." Kata Daehyun kesal.

" _Araseo araseo_… lagipula apa yang bisa kulakukan di dalam sini?." Kata Yongguk.

" Kau benar-benar santai Yongguk_ie_. Meskipun aku memang akan membebaskanmu, hidupku dan keluargaku disini juga dipertaruhkan." Kata Daehyun.

" _Areooo_! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tau? Aku sudah dapat informasinya." Kata Yongguk.

" _Jinjjayo_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Nde_… Dia juga salah satu korban'_nya_'. Dia menceritakan banyak padaku kemarin. Dia bilang jangan pernah mengunjungi _café_." Kata Yongguk.

" _Café_?."

" _Nde_… dia bilang disana banyak sekali mata-mata. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga keluargamu Daehyun-_ah_. Aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi." Kata Yongguk.

" Kurasa aku juga diikuti tadi." Kata Daeahyun.

" Lalu? Apa mereka tau tentang keluargamu? Bagaimana dengan Junhong? Apa dia aman?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Kurasa mereka belum tau tentang Jimin dan Junhong. Aku jarang berada di rumah." Kata Daehyun.

Yongguk menghela nafas panjang. " Untunglah kalau begitu."

" Kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan bocah Mokpo itu?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku tau ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Aku juga tidak sengaja melibatkan dia dalam masalah ini. Dan kau tau sendiri kan? Aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain lagi setelah kekasihku dibunuh oleh orang biadab itu. Dan aku juga sudah berjanji untuk mencari ayahnya." Kata Yongguk.

" Ayahnya? Memangnya kemana ayahnya pergi? Lagipula biarkan dia cari sendiri siapa ayahnya. Kau benar-benar menambah pekerjaanku." Gerutu Daehyun.

" Jika aku tidak dipenjara aku pasti tidak akan menyuruhmu menjaganya. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia berpisah dengan ayahnya. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji." Kata Yongguk.

" Baiklah. Setelah kita selesaikan masalah ini, segera kembalikan dia pada ayahnya." Kata Daehyun.

" _Araseo_. Oh ya. lebih baik jaga Jimin. orang itu sangat tau cara mengancam, jadi aku tidak mau nanti Jimin yang menjadi korban. Dan jangan pernah pergi keluar bersama Jimin. Orang itu juga tidak tau dimana aku menyembunyikan buktinya. Kurasa mereka pasti juga akan mencari sampai ke _apartment_ku." Kata Yongguk.

" Kau punya banyak _apartment_, memangnya kau sembunyikan disana?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak menaruhnya disana." Jawab Yongguk.

" Lalu dimana?."

" Kau tau perpustakaan kota yang biasanya dikunjungi oleh Jimin?." Tanya Yongguk sambil memelankan suaranya.

" _Nde_. _Wae_?."

" Disana. Di loker nomor 17. Tapi hanya bisa kau buka jika menggunakan ID Card."

" Lalu?."

" Tertinggal di _apartment_ku. Tapi ini sangat beresiko. Dia tau aku di penjara, dan mungkin setelah polisi pergi dia mengobrak-abrik tempatku untuk mencari bukti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau tertangkap disana." Kata Yongguk.

" Bagaimana kau tau jika mereka ada disana?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Bukti itu satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya berada di penjara Daehyun_ie_. Dia pasti melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Siapapun yang mencari sesuatu di tempatku berarti berhubungan dengan bukti itu." Kata Yongguk.

" Lalu bagaimana aku mengambilnya? Dimana kau meninggalkan ID itu?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku menyimpannya di kulkas. Dibawah susu yang sudah kadaluarsa. " kata Yongguk.

" Kulkas?." Tanya Daehyun tidak habis pikir.

Yongguk memutar matanya. " Aku tau aku akan segera tertangkap saat itu, kau pikir aku tidak merencanakan semua dengan baik? Jika aku tertangkap tanpa persiapan apapun, maka untuk mencari ID seperti itu pasti akan mudah jika kutaruh di dompet ataupun di loker. Hanya tempat itu yang paling aman. Tidak akan ada yang mau mengmbil susu berbau yang sudah basi." Kata Yongguk.

" Baiklah, itu masuk akal. Dan menyembunyikannya di perpustakaan kota juga tak akan terpikirkan oleh mereka. Jika situasinya sudah aman, aku akan mengambilnya." Kata Daehyun.

" Tunggu."

" Apa lagi? Sebentar lagi waktu kita sudah habis." Kata Daehyun.

" Katakan pada Junhong, agar dia tidak ikut dalam masalah ini." Kata Yongguk.

" _Araseo_. Ada lagi?."

" Hmmm… juga hindari menjemput Jimin terlalu sering. Aku tidak ingin mereka tau siapa saja keluargamu." Kata Yongguk.

Tiba-tiba petugas sipir masuk dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Daehyun-pun segera keluar dari sana dan segera mencari bukti-bukti lain yang harus ia kumpulkan untuk segera mengakhiri kasus ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama Daehyun pergi, Junhong bermain-main dengan Jimin di _apartment_. " Jimin, bagaimana sifat _ahjussi_?." Tanya Junhong sambil memainkan salah satu mainan milik Jimin.

" Hmm.. _appa_ sangat baik padaku dan _eomma_. Tapi _eomma_ bilang _appa_ tetap orang baik meski pernah masuk penjara." Kata Jimin.

" _Jinjja_? Jimin pasti senang saat _ahjussi _pulang." Kata Junhong sambil mengacak rambut Jimin.

" Tentu saja. _Appa _itu orang yang baik. Selalu melindungi Jimin dan _eomma_." Kata Jimin.

Junhong terdiam, kemudian tersenyum kecut. Rasa ini mulai dirasakannya. Kenyataan bahwa Junhong tidak mengingat kasih sayang orang tua membuatnya kembali mempertanyakan keberadaan _appa_-nya.

" Wah pasti saat _ahjussi _ada di penjara, Jimin sangat kesepian." Kata Junhong.

Jimin mengangguk mantap " Tapi Jimin tau _appa _tidak bersalah, karena itu Jimin tetap menunggunya pulang." Kata Jimin.

" Jimin benar-benar anak yang baik." Kata Junhong sambil mencubit pipi Jimin.

" _Hyung_, ayo kita main yang lain, aku bosan."

" Baiklah, ayo!."

Setelah itu mereka bermain hinga menjelang malam, sementara Daehyun masih belum pulang. Junhong melirik jam dinding, kemudian kembali menatap Jimin yang sibuk menyantap makan malamnya. Lalu Junhong mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kursi kosong disebelahnya sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa Daehyun belum pulang.

Tak lama setelah itu telfon berdering. Junhong segera beranjak dan mengangkat telfonnya.

" _Yobosaeyo_?."

[[ Junhong_ie_?.]]

" _Eo_! _Ahjussi_! Kenapa belum pulang?." Tanya Junhong segera.

[[ Dimana Jimin?.]] Tanya Daehyun.

" Dia baru selesai makan dan sedang membereskan piringnya." Kata Junhong sambil menengok ke meja makan.

[[ Syukurlah kalian sudah makan. Jangan keluar jika memang tidak ada yang penting. _Arachi_?.]] kata Daehyun.

" _Araseo ahjussi_." Kata Junhong.

[[ Baiklah. Aku tutup dulu.]]

" _Ahjussi_ tunggu!." Potong Junhong.

[[ Ada apa?.]]

Junhong terdiam sebentar, diurungkannya niatnya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi. " Ah, _aniya_. Kapan kau pulang?." Tanya Junhong akhirnya.

[[ Aku masih sibuk dengan urusanku. Tidak perlu menungguku pulang. Segera tidur dan jaga Jimin baik-baik.]]

" … _nde arasseo_." Dan Daehyun menutup telfonnya disusul dengan helaan nafas panjang dari Junhong.

Setelah itu Junhong segera membersihkan meja makan dan kembali bermain dengan Junhong hingga mereka kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Sekitar pukul 12 malam, Daehyun datang, dia mengecek ke kamar apakah Jimin sudah tidur. Tapi tak dilihatnya bayi kecilnya itu di kamar. Lalu dia pergi ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Junhong dan Jimin sedang tertidur bersama diatas karpet bulu miliknya yang hangat dan didekat mereka berserakan mainan-mainan yang belum dibereskan.

" Dasar! Harusnya bersihkan ini dulu…" gerutu Daehyun sambil membersihkan mainan itu dengan cepat ke dalam keranjang.

Kemudian Daehyun segera mengambil selimut dan bantal dari kamarnya. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Daehyun menaruh bantal di bawah kepala Junhong dan Jimin, lalu menyelimuti mereka.

Keesokkan paginya Junhong terbangun dan terkejut melihat wajah Daehyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dia baru sadar jika Daehyun menyelimuti mereka di satu selimut yang sama. Tapi saat itu Junhong terlihat menikmati wajah Daehyun yang tenang.

'_Sangat rupawan jika tenang seperti ini_.' Batin Junhong. Dan perlahan Junhong membelai poni Daehyun dan turun ke pipi Daehyun.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun perlahan terbangun dan dengan cepat Junhong menarik tangannya. " Kau sudah bangun Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Daehyun sambil bangkit dari tidurnya disusul dengan Junhong.

" _Nde ahjussi_… kau tidur disini juga?." Tanya Junhong.

" Tentu saja! Karena menemani Jimin." gerutu Daehyun.

" Kau kan bisa menggendong Jimin masuk ke kamar." Kata Junhong.

" Ck! Cerewet sekali! Lebih baik kau buatkan sarapan pagi." Kata Daehyun.

" _Arasseo_." Sahut Junhong. Jika Daehyun terbangun, tentu sifat ketus Daehyun mulai terlihat lagi.

" Junhong_ie_, bisakah kau nanti mengantar Jimin sekolah? Pagi ini aku harus bertemu dengan pengacara Yongguk. nanti biar aku jemput Jimin pulang." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku bisa kok jika menjemput Jimin pulang sekolah. Biar aku yang mengantar dan menjemputnya." Kata Junhong.

" Oh baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Daehyun.

" _Ahjussi_, apa masalah Yongguk _hyung_ masih lama? Kapan dia keluar?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku sedang mengusahakan untuk mengeluarkannya lebih cepat." Kata Daehyun.

" Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan? Aku ingin membantu." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun menghela nafas pelan. " Jagalah Jimin, itu saja sudah cukup. Jika kau tidak ingin terlibat dalam kasus ini jangan coba-coba untuk ikut campur. Yongguk tidak mau kau kembali dapat masalah, setelah dia keluar, dia akan segera mencari ayahmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_, bisakah aku ke tempat Yongguk _hyung_ untuk mengambil barang-barangku?." Tanya Junhong.

" Tidak bisa. Tempat itu ditutup oleh polisi, dan berbahaya. Kau harus menunggu."

" Tapi ada hal penting yang kutinggalkan disana." Kata Junhong.

" Kau tetap harus menunggu Yongguk keluar." Kata Daehyun.

" Kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan masalah orang lain! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan _ahjussi_!." kesal Junhong.

" Hey! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku begitu saja! Ini bukan salahku jika _apartment_ Yongguk di segel polisi. Lagipula itu urusanmu dengan Yongguk kan?." Kata Daehyun.

" Setidaknya bantu aku sedikit!." Gerutu Junhong.

" Ck! Sudahlah, diam! Jangan ganggu aku." Kata Daehyun sambil meninggalkan Junhong.

" Jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan papa. Nomor telfon yang ada di foto itu juga tertinggal di _apartment_ Yongguk _hyung_… ini semua gara-gara Yongguk _hyung _sehingga aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan papa.." kesal Junhong.

" Junhong _hyung_, kenapa marah pada _appa_?." Tanya Jimin yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Junhong.

Junhong tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus rambut Jimin dengan sayang. " _Aniya_… hanya saja _hyung _saat ini benar-beanr merindukan papa…" kata Junhong.

" Kenapa _hyung_ tidak menemuinya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Mmh.. _hyung _tidak tau papa ada dimana, karena itu _hyung _sedang berusaha untuk mencarinya." Kata Junhong.

" _Hyung _boleh menjadikan Daehyun _appa_ untuk menjadi papamu untuk sementara.." kata Jimin dengan nada polosnya.

Junhong tertawa kecil. Sunggu lucu Jimin jika dia bicara sepolos itu. " Kau bisa saja. Itu hal yang berbeda. _Hyung_ tidak bisa melakukan hal itu." Kata Junhong.

" _Waeyo_?." Tanya Jimin bingung.

" Karena itu sudah berbeda. Saat ini Jimin tidak akan paham." Kata Junhong.

" _Ara_.. _ara_.. tapi _hyung_ jangan sedih dan marah lagi." Kata Jimin.

" Aku mengerti. Terimakasih Jimin_ie_…" kata Junhong penuh kasih sayang.

" Baiklah! Ayo sekarang kita main!." Ajak Jimin penuh semangat.

" _Kajja_!."

Saat itu Junhong sedikit merasakan konflik di pikirannya. Mungkin memang benar apa kata Jimin, dia bisa saja menganggap Daehyun sebagai papanya jika dia memang sangat membutuhkan sosok papa saat ini. Walaupun Junhong sangat tau bahwa Daehyun adalah sosok papa yang sangat baik dan mengayomi, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat Daehyun sebagai sosok ayah untuknya, dan perasaan itu terasa mengganjal bagi Junhong.

Keesokkan harinya Junhong mengantar Jimin ke sekolah. Pagi itu memang Junhong terlihat murung karena terlibat debat lagi dengan Daehyun dan berakhir Daehyun memarahi Junhong.

Jimin sedikit iba melihat Junhong yang murung. Tapi Jimin hanya diam saja, karena tidak ingin menambah kemurungan Junhong pagi ini.

" Hari ini Jimin pulang jam berapa?." Tanya Junhong.

" Jam 11 _hyung_."

" Baiklah, nanti akan kujemput, _nee_…" kata Junhong sambil terlihat memaksakan senyum untuk Jimin.

" _Nde_…"

Setelah itu Junhong kembali ke _apartment_. Dia membersihkan _apartment_ Daehyun sesuai perintah si pemilik _apartment_. Setelah lama dia bersih-bersih, dia melihat jam dan masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Dia duduk di sofa sambil nonton TV untuk menunggu jam menjemput Jimin. dan tanpa sadar dia jatuh tertidur.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan Junhong tiba-tiba terbangun sekitar pukul 3 sore. Junhong langsung panik dan mengkhawatirkan Jimin. Junhong segera pergi menuju sekolah dan disana sekolah sudah sepi. Dia bertanya ke beberapa guru yang masih ada disana dan penjaga sekolah, tapi mereka tidak tau Jimin ada dimana.

Itu membuat Junhong semakin panik dan khawatir. Dia juga sangat menyesal karena lalai. Dia pasti akan kena marah Daehyun habis-habisan.

Junhong berlari ke daerah sekitar sekolah untuk mencari Jimin, tapi tetap nihil, Jimin tidak ada dimanapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chapter :

.

" Jangan menangis sekuat itu lagi, _arachi_?."

.

[[ Tenanglah. Dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa mendengar jika kau menangis.]]

.

" Memangnya kau tidak punya ayah?."

.

" _Nde_… apapun akan kulakukan untuk membawanya pulang lagi."

.

" Aku… hiks..hiks.. aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya… hiks.. hiks…_ ahjussi_.. aku ..aku tidak tau harus mencari kemana… ini salahku…"

.

" Apapun yang tejadi jangan bawa dia kesini."

.

" Bisakah _ahjussi _dengarkan aku sekali saja?."

.

[[ Ini semua salahmu Daehyun_nie_, bukan salah anak laki-laki itu.]]

.

" Daehyun_nie_… Kau tidak boleh memarahi dia lagi. Kau itu sudah dewasa, jadi dewasalah!."

.

" Berjuanglah kalau begitu."

.

" _Anieyo_. Ini bukanlah sebuah keluarga yang baik."

.

" Bagaimana keadaan Yongguk _hyung_?."

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Out Box

Tittle : 1004.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

Pair : DaeLo.

Disclaimer : TS, Cube Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Editor : Byun Cherry.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Boy x Boy, DLDR, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Crack Pair. No Flamers.

Chapter 4 : Out Box.

Junhong berlari ke daerah sekitar sekolah untuk mencari Jimin, tapi tetap nihil, Jimin tidak ada dimanapun.

Junhong sudah terlihat semakin ketakutan dan putus asa. Dia duduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada di depan sekolah Jimin masih dengan nafas terengah karena baru saja berlari kesana kemari. Perlahan dia menangis, dia sudah tidak tau harus pergi kemana lagi mencari Jimin. Dengan cepat ia segera menelepon Daehyun tidak peduli jika nantinya Daehyun akan memarahinya, asal Jimin bisa ditemukan itu cukup.

[[ Yobosae—]]

" _Ahjussi_! _Ahjussi_... hiks hiks..." potong Junhong. " _Ahjussi_, aku minta maaf... aku... hiks..."

[[ Junhong_ie_?! Kau kenapa?.]] tanya Daehyun bingung, dan seketika Daehyun menjadi khawatir.

Sesaat Junhong menangis lebih keras, nafasnya sudah tidak karuan karena panik dan dia tidak bisa bicara dengan fokus.

[[ Junhong_ie_.]] panggil Daehyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Junhong dengan suara yang lebih tenang karena Junhong terdengar kacau. [[ Tenanglah. Dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu jika kau menangis.]] kata Daehyun.

Junhong mengambil nafas dan mencoba untuk bicara dengan jelas. " Aku harusnya menjemput Jimin tadi... hiks... tapi hiks... aku tidak sengaja tertidur, dan aku baru saja datang ke sekolahnya... hiks hiks... Jimin sudah tidak disini..." kata Junhong dan nada suaranya mulai kacau lagi.

" Aku... hiks... aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya... hiks hiks... _ahjussi_... aku... aku tidak tau lagi harus mencari kemana... ini salahku..." lanjut Junhong kacau.

Daehyun memang panik, ingin sekali dia marah, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin semakin memperkeruh keadaan, dia juga harus mencari Jimin.

[[ Junhong_ie_, kau harus tenang... kita akan segera kesana. Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu.]] kata Daehyun yang juga mencoba bicara sekalem mungkin ditengah kepanikannya.

Junhong masih menangis dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jimin.

Agak lama kemudian Daehyun datang, dia segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Junhong. Terlihat dia menempuh perjalanan dengan kecepatan penuh untuk segera sampai.

" _Ahjussi_!." Terlihat Junhong semakin kacau melihat Daehyun karena dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena Junhong tau benar bahwa Daehyun sangat menjaga anak satu-satunya itu.

" _Ahjussi_... hiks... hiks... maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

Daehyunpun juga terkejut melihat Junhong yang seperti itu. Membuatnya tidak tega pada Junhong. " _Arasseo_... sudah-sudah kau harus tenang, kita cari sama-sama." Kata Daehyun.

" Hiks... hiks... _ahjussi_... tapi—"

" Ssstt... Jimin anak yang pintar, dia pasti baik-baik saja... jangan menangis lagi." Kata Daehyun sambil menghapus air mata Junhong. Dia harus menenangkan Junhong dulu.

" Sekarang masuklah ke mobil. Kita lapor polisi dulu. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong hanya bisa menurut pada Daehyun, sedangkan Daehyun juga tidak ingin menanyakan lagi kronologi kejadian jika Junhong seperti ini.

Setelah itu Daehyun segera melaporkan masalah ini pada polisi. Berjam-jam mereka menunggu disana untuk mendapat kabar dan pencarian polisi.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun mendapati telfon dari Naeun. [[ Ada apa?.]] Tanya Naeun.

" Jimin..."

[[ Pulanglah.]] potong Naeun.

Daehyun sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Naeun. " Tapi Jimin—"

[[ Aku ada di _apartment_mu sekarang. Pulanglah.]] kata Naeun.

" Aku harus menemukan Jimin." Kata Daehyun.

[[ Ini semua salahmu Daehyun_nie_, bukan salah anak laki-laki itu.]] kata Naeun.

Daehyun semakin tidak mengerti maksud Naeun. " Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu bicara seperti itu."

[[ Jimin bersamaku. dia baik-baik saja, sekarang pulanglah.]] kata Naeun.

Daehyun merasa lega sekali mendengar itu. Setelah itu Daehyun segera berbicara dengan polisi yang menanganinya tadi, kemudian dia dan Junhong kembali pulang. Daehyun masih belum memberitahu Junhong jika Jimin bersama Naeun.

Dilihatnya Naeun sedang memangku Jimin di ruang tamu ketika mereka kembali. Junhong benar-benar merasa lega melihat Jimin ada disana.

" _Hyung_! _Appa_!." Seru Jimin sambil berlari memeluk Daehyun dan Junhong.

" Jimin! Maafkan _hyung_ tadi aku benar-benar ceroboh. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." kata Junhong.

" Jimi_nie_... darimana saja kau? _Appa_ benar-benar sangat khawatir." Kata Daehyun sambil menggendong Jimin.

Tiba-tiba Jimin memeluk leher Daehyun. " _Appa_..." kata Jimin, " Jangan membuat Junhong _hyung_ kesal. _Appa_ tidak boleh terus-terusan memarahi setiap apa yang Junhong _hyung_ lakukan. Aku... tidak mau melihatnya murung dan melihat _Appa_ marah-marah. Karena itu setelah pulang sekolah tadi aku pergi sendiri untuk membelikan kalian _cake_ agar kalian bisa baikan. Karena terlalu jauh aku pulang sendiri kesini, jadi aku pulang ke rumah _eomma_ yang lebih dekat. Tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja." Kata Jimin sambil mengelus rambut Daehyun pelan.

Daehyun tersenyum dan tidak menyangka Jimin memperhatikan mereka berdua hingga seperti itu. Daehyun sangat bersalah juga saat tau Jimin bicara begitu.

" Tetap saja Jimin harus memberi kabar. Kami berdua sangat khawatir. Junhong juga sangat khawatir mencarimu kesana kemari. Jangan ulangi lagi, _nee_?." Kata Daehyun.

" _Arasseo appa_." Sahut Jimin.

" Daehyun_nie_, kau tidak boleh memarahinya lagi, kau itu sudah dewasa. Jadi dewasalah." Kata Naeun.

" Iya iya, aku tau..." kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah aku kembali pulang lagi. Jaga Jimin baik-baik." Kata Naeun sambil berjalan keluar setelah menyentil dahi Daehyun sebentar.

" Ini _cake_ kalian, makanlah. Aku membelinya dari uang sakuku selama 5 hari." Kata Jimin.

Daehyun dan Junhong mengambil _cake_ itu. " Terimakasih banyak Jiminie, sudah memperhatikanku. Tapi lain kali jika Jimin tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu harus bilang dulu, _hyung_ tadi sangat khawatir." Kata Junhong.

" _Arasseo hyung_."

Setelah itu Junhong bicara pada Daehyun. " _Ahjussi_... maaf, hari ini aku benar-benar merepotkanmu. Aku memang salah." Kata Junhong sambil menunduk bersalah.

Daehyun mengelus rambut Junhong pelan, membuat Junhong sedikit tersentak. " Jagan menangis sekuat itu lagi. _Arachi_? Aku tidak bisa seseorang menangis seperti itu." Kata Daehyun. " Kau sudah dewasa, jangan mudah kacau saat ada masalah." Lanjut Daehyun.

Junhong terpana melihat Daehyun yang tersenyum dan benar-beanr bersikap lembut saat itu. " Hey kau kenapa?." Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong tersentak dari pandangan kagumnya pada Daehyun. " A... _aniya_, hanya saja ini pertamakalinya aku melihatmu dengan wajah selembut itu. _Ahjussi_ kau jauh lebih tampan seperi itu." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun terlihat terkejut juga dengan kata-kata Junhong. " Dasar! Kukira ada apa. Kenapa kau suka sekali bicara hal tidak penting?." Gerutu Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

#Daehyun Pov.

" _Ahjussi_..." panggil Junhong.

" Ini sudah malam, kenapa belum tidur?." Tanyaku saat baru saja pulang tengah malam itu.

Anak ini benar-benar suka bicara, sudah lama sekali aku tidak banyak bicara saat menanggapi orang lain sejak aku di penjara.

" _Ahjussi_, kau harus istirahat, sudah 2 minggu lebih kau seperti ini." Katanya.

" Apa kau tidak lihat, aku sedang melakukannya?." Sahutku.

" _Ahjussi_!." Serunya terdengar kesal.

" Apa?." tanyaku.

" Benar-benar istirahat! Tidak seperti ini. Kau selalu pulang malam dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Kau bisa sakit. Kau bukan Optimus Prime dari _Transformer_!." Katanya marah.

" _What_? Optimus Prime? _Transformer_?." Tanyaku tidak paham.

" Oh maaf, itu hanya terlintas di pikiranku tadi." Katanya. " Pokoknya _Ahjussi_ harus istirahat selama beberapa hari." lanjutnya kembali ke topik itu.

" Aku harus mengeluarkan Yongguk. Memangnya siapa yang tempo hari memaksaku untuk segera membebaskan Yongguk?." Dengusku.

Dia terdiam sejenak. " Aku tau membebaskan Yongguk _hyung_ itu penting. Tapi jika kau seperti ini, aku tidak suka melihatnya." Katanya.

" Kau ini benra-benar tidak bisa kumengerti, kau minta ini itu, bicara seperti ini itu. Aku sudah menuruti semua yang kau mau agar kau tidak mengataiku tidak peduli, lalu tiba-tiba bicara begini? Mana yang harus kulakukan dulu kalau begitu?." Keluhku.

" A... aku tidak tau jika _Ahjussi_ menuruti permintaanku, karena _Ahjussi_ selalu marah dan tidak peduli pada apa yang kukatakan..." katanya pelan.

" Memangnya kau melihatku ini sebagai apa? orang yang kejam? Ratu merah di _Alice and The Wonderland_?." Kataku.

" Ratu merah di Alice and The Wonderland?." Tanyanya bingung.

" Oh! Maaf, hanya saja terlintas di kepalaku tadi." Kataku. " Lagipula aku sudah cukup beristirahat." Sahutku kembali ke topik.

" _Ahjussi_..." katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku, nada suaranya melembut.

" Kau pernah bilang aku harus dewasa kan? Aku juga tidak boleh egois sampai menyusahkanmu. Istirahatlah sampai beberapa hari, jangan memikirkan masalah Yongguk _hyung_ dulu. Di rumah saja, lagipula Jimin juga ingin main denganmu." Kata Junhong.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. " Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan di rumah." Kataku.

Dia tersenyum lebar. " Nah seperti itu lebih baik." Katanya.

" _Arasseo_." Kataya sambil berjalan ke sofa dan tidur disana. Aku melihatnya sedikit iba walaupun aku tau tidak seharusnya menyuruh dia tidur disana. Mungkin aku juga tidak terlalu pintar dalam mengatakan apa yang kurasakan.

Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Tapi karena memang aku sangat culas sehingga aku terlihat tidak peduli padanya, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku lalu berjalan menuju jendela, melihat di luar hujan begitu deras. Malam ini sangat dingin, aku segera masuk ke dalam dan segera tidur.

" Sepertinya memang aku butuh istirahat..." gumamku.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak Karena hujan di luar semakin lebat dan benar-benar mengganggu pendengaranku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kilat yang begitu keras dan membuatku sangat kaget. Untunglah Jimin tetap tertidur.

" _Ahjussi_!." Kudengar suara Junhong berteriak, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia sudah berada di kamarku.

" Ada apa?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Aku tidak berani tidur sendiri saat terdengar Guntur seperti ini." Katanya setengah menangis.

" Duuuuh… kau ini kan sudah besar, kenapa mesti takut sih?." Kataku jengkel.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya semakin mewek dan ber-_puppy_ _eyes_ memohon padaku.

" Haish… baiklah! Hanya untuk malam ini saja, mengerti?!." Kataku.

" Terimakasih banyak _ahjussi_!." Katanya senang sambil naik ke tempat tidur.

" Benar-benar merepotkan." Gerutuku.

" Jimin benar-benar tidur pulas." Katanya sambil melihat Jimin yang tidur di antara kami.

" Cepat tidur sana." Kataku.

" Tidak bisa _ahjussi_…mungkin gara-gara tadi takut, ngantukku jadi hilang." Katanya.

" Ya sudah diam saja." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kilat lagi dan membuat Junhong memeluk Jimin yang masih tidur. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan jika seperti itu. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk memeluk mereka, dan mengelus punggung Junhong pelan.

" Sudah… sudah… tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi." Kataku kalem.

Entah kenapa rasanya lucu sekali melihat anak yang kekanakan seperti ini. Akan sangat menyenangkan memang kalau misal kita akrab. Tapi aku orang yang susah sekali untuk akrab.

" _Ahjussi_…" panggilnya.

" Hn?."

" _Ahjussi_ ayah yang baik." Kata Junhong.

" Memangnya kau tidak punya ayah?." kataku.

" Punya. Tapi aku sedang mencarinya di Busan." Jawabnya.

" Kau berpisah dengan ayahmu?." tanyaku.

" _Nde_… Tapi aku tidak tau siapa papaku, karena itu, Yongguk _hyung_ yang akan membantuku." Jawabnya.

" Jika tidak tau namanya, bagaimana kau akan mencari?." Tanyaku.

" Karena itu, aku punya foto yang kutemukan di kamar mamaku, disana ada nomor telfon. Mungkin aku bisa dapat petunjuk disana." Katanya.

Oh jadi itu alasannya dia ngebet sekali ingin mengambil barang-barangnya di tempat Yongguk.

" Jadi kau benar-benar ingin sekali bertemu dengan papamu itu?."

" _Nde_. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membawanya pulang lagi."

" Terkadang kau harus siap pada sesuatu yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang kau inginkan. Realita jauh lebih tidak adil, tapi bisa mendewasakan." Kataku.

Dia diam sejenak, aku masih mem-puk-puk punggungnya pelan.

" Hanya papa keluargaku yang tersisa, jadi akan kucoba sekeras apapun untuk menemukannya." Kata Junhong, suaranya terdengar penuh tekad.

" Berjuanglah kalau begitu." Kataku pelan.

Aku mengelus rambut belakangnya agar dia cepat tertidur. Dia sangat manis jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar terpesona pada anak ini. Rasanya senang melihat wajahnya seperti ini.

' _Cantik_!.' Batinku.

.

.

.

.

" _Appa_! Bangun! _Appa palliwa_!." Kudengar suara Jimin membangunkanku.

Perlahan kau membuka mataku dan Jimin sudah berada di atasku. Aku tersenyum lebar. " _Appa_ selamat pagi!." Katanya ceria. Aku mencium pipinya dengan cepat.

" Selamat pagi malaikatku." Kataku.

" Ayo bangunkan Junhong _hyung_ juga." Kataya bersemangat.

Aku segera bangun sambil membuka selimut dan duduk di tempat tidur, kulihat Junhong masih tertidur pulas. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit pipi Junhong lama dan menariknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. " Hey ayo bangun." Kataku. Dia hanya bergerak tidak nyaman.

" Hey! Ayo bangun! Kau harus masak untuk sarapan!." Kataku sambil menarik pipinya lebih keras hingga perlahan dia membuka matanya karena terganggu.

" _Ahjussi_!..." rengeknya sambil mencoba melepas cubitanku. " _Appo_…" gerutunya.

" _Ppali_, buatkan sarapan." Kataku.

" _Arasseo arasseo_…" katanya malas, sepertinya dia masih ngantuk.

" Aku ikut juga _hyung_!." Seru Jimin sambil segera berlari menjemput Junhong.

" Lucunya…"

Well, mungkin aku bisa menjadi sosok ayah bagi Junhong, tapi entah kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan tetapi aku dan dia hanya tidak bisa melakukan hubungan seperti itu.

Jimin pernah bilang padaku bahwa sebaiknya aku dekat dengan Junhong sebagai seorang ayah, aku melihat itu sedikit canggung. Aku hanya bisa bersikap sebagai ayah hanya pada Jimin. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada Junhong.

" Hari ini aku ingin main bola di lapangan." Kata Jimin saat sarapan pagi.

" Wah.. sepertinya seru." Kata Junhong antusias.

" _Appa_, ikutlah juga." Kata Jimin.

Aku tersenyum kecil. " _Nde_, _appa_ juga akan ikut." Kataku.

" _Yess_! Akhirnya _appa_ bisa main bola lagi dengan Jimin!." Seru Jimin senang.

Pagi itu suasana benar-benar hangat diantara kami bertiga, kurasa sejak Jimin membelikan kami _cake_ dan mengungkapkan pikirannya, aku dan Junhong sedikit lebih dekat. Kami terkadang bicara banyak hal.

" _Ahjussi_." Panggil Junhong.

" Ada apa?." Tanyaku.

" Ah… _aniya_…" katanya tiba-tiba, membuatku jadi bingung.

" _Ya_! kau ingin bilang apa?." Tanyaku.

" Emm… Aku tidak tau kenapa aku senang sekali jika melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum. Terlihat sangat rupawan. Harusnya kau seperti itu tiap hari." Kata Junhong.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Junhong. Kenapa dia sangat memperhatikanku sampai sedetail itu? Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. " Aku memang sudah sejak lama rupawan." Sahutku.

" _Ya_! _ahjussi_!." Protesnya. " Aku jadi menyesal sudah memujimu." Katanya.

" Aku kan tidak minta untuk dipuji." Sambarku.

" _Ahjussi_ benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

" Dari dulu." Sahutku.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_…" panggil Junhong.

" Hn?." Sahutku.

" Belikan aku kimchi…." Katanya.

" Tidak mau."

" _Wae_?."

" Karena aku suka kau sengsara." Kataku tanpa menoleh padanya.

" _Ya_! _ahjussi_! Kau ini benar-benar…"

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

" Bagaimana kalau _ahjussi_ belikan aku kimchi dan aku akan berhenti bertanya dan menganggumu selama 5 hari? _Eotte_?." Tanya Junhong.

Oh… baiklah itu tawaran yang menggiurkan, apapun asal dia tidak berisik lagi.

" Ok! Tapi kau harus tepati kata-katamu." Kataku.

" Tentu saja."

Setelah itu aku segera keluar untuk membeli kimchi.

" Sial! Kenapa harus hujan?." Gerutuku sambil segera berlari untuk mencapai _supermarket_ yang agak jauh dari _apartment_ku.

Aku segera membeli kimchi yang diinginkan oleh Junhong, setelah itu aku menunggu hujan reda di depan _supermarket_. Tapi setengah jam berlalu hujan malah semakin deras.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

[[ _Appa_…]] kudengar suara Jimin merengek.

" _Waeyo_ Jimin_ie_?." Tanyaku.

[[ _Appa_ cepat pulang, aku sudah capek, aku ingin tidur.]] katanya.

Jimin memang sedikit rewel saat ingin tidur, dan dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak ada aku ataupun Naeun yang menemani.

" Ini masih hujan, Jimin bisa minta temani Junhong _hyung_ saja." Kataku.

[[ _Shireo_! Jimin mau sama _appa_ saja!]] rengeknya.

" Baiklah… baiklah… _appa_ segera pulang." Kataku.

Setelah menutup telfon aku segera berlari menerjang hujan untuk segera sampai di _apartment_ sebelum Jimin semakin rewel.

" _Ahjussi_! Kau basah kuyup!." Kata Junhong saat aku baru saja datang.

" Sudah tau." Sahutku tidak peduli. aku melemparkan tas keresek berisi kimchi padanya lalu segera ke kamar mandi.

" _Ahjussi_. _Gomawo_." Katanya sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Aku segera membasuh rambutku dan mengganti pakaianku, setelah itu aku segera kembali untuk menemani Jimin tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali. Dan aku tidak bisa benar-benar kuat untuk bangun. Karena itu kuputuskan untuk istirahat. Setelah aku benar-benar menikmati enaknya alam mimpi, tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang menginterupsi tidurku, dan semakin jelas kurasakan cubitan kecil di pipiku. Kucoba untuk membuka mata. Kulihat Junhong dengan wajah khawatir membangunkanku.

" _Ahjussi_! Kau demam!." Katanya.

Aku mengerang terganggu lalu mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi tengkurap.

" _Ahjussi_, kau harus minum obat." Katanya.

" Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Jangan ganggu." Kataku.

" Pasti karena kemarin kehujanan kan? Kau harus minum obat." Katanya.

Aku hanya diam mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya dan mencoba kembali meraih alam mimpi.

" _Ahjussiiiiii_!." Panggilnya,

_Jinjja_! Anak ini benar-benar berisik!.

" _Mwoya_!." Kesalku. " Sudahlah aku hanya ingin istirahat. Pergilah!." Usirku jengkel.

" _Shireo_… _ahjussi_ harus minum obat. Ini sudah kusiapkan." Katanya.

" Kau ini kenapa maksa sih!." Gerutuku.

" _Ahjussi_ harus minum obat sekarang!." Katanya.

Aku menarik lengannya kasar, lalu segera menariknya keluar dari kamarku. Berusaha untuk fokus pada cara berjalanku karena masih merasa pusing.

" _Ya_! _ahjussi_! Apa yang kau lakukan?." Serunya.

Aku segera mendorongnya keluar. " Jangan buat aku bicara dua kali. Jika kubilang kau untuk diam maka kau harus diam. Aku hanya ingin tidur, jadi jangan pernah ganggu aku!." Kataku. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan darinya aku segera menutup pintu kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian itu aku tidur sangat nyenyak, walaupun badanku terasa berat. Perlahan aku terbangun dan yang pertama kulihat adalah Junhong yang tertidur di kursi sebelah tempat tidurku.

Entah kenapa aku terpana dengan wajahnya, terlihat sangat cantik, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku selama beberapa menit hingga dia perlahan terbangun.

" _Ahjussi_ kau sudah bangun?." Tanyanya terkejut.

" Kalian sudah makan makam?." Tanyaku, aku terkejut mendengar suaraku sendiri yang serak.

" Ini sudah pagi. Apa _ahjussi_ tidak sadar kalau sudah tidur selama 1 hari?." Katanya.

Aku terkejut, memangnya aku tidur selama itu?. Tiba-tiba Junhong menyentuh keningku. " Sudah kuduga, panasmu masih tinggi." Katanya pelan.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, wajahnya gelisah dan kesal. " Bisakah _ahjussi_ dengarkan aku sekali saja? Aku tidak mau _ahjussi_ sakit. Jangan bersikap seolah kau bisa melakukan segalanya. Bahkan berjalanpun kau mungkin akan terjatuh." Kata Junhong pelan, suaranya tidak secerewet dan setinggi biasanya.

Aku kembali menatapnya agak lama. " _Arasseo_. _Mianhae_." Kataku.

Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya. " Waktunya minum obat _ahjussi_." Katanya.

Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya, tapi aku merasa tidak seharusnya mengikuti kata-kata dari anak yang lebih muda dariku. Aku tau sifat hangatku mulai hilang selama aku berada di penjara dulu. Dan sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersifat dingin pada Junhong. Aku merasa egoku terlalu tinggi untuk memperlihatkan sisi hangatku.

" Dimana Jimin?." Tanyaku.

" Aku sudah mengantarnya ke sekolah. Tadi malam aku tidak memperbolehkannya tidur disini, aku tidak mau dia tertular demammu." Kata Junhong.

" Baguslah kalau begitu." Sahutku.

" Apa _ahjussi_ ingin kutelfonkan istrimu? Mungkin dia bisa membantu." Kata Junhong.

" _Andwae_."

" _Wae_? Dia istrimu kan?."

" Apapun yang terjadi jangan bawa dia kemari." Kataku serius.

" _Ahjussi_ bertengkar dengannya?."

" Orang-orang di dekatku akan ikut terancam jika aku belum memenjarakan orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku." Kataku sambil duduk membelakangi Junhong.

Junhong menepuk bahuku pelan. " _Ahjussi_. Kau cukup baik dalam melindungi keluargamu." Katanya.

Rasanya aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang ayah, dan aku takut untuk mengingat masa laluku.

" _Anieyo_. Ini bukanlah sebuah keluarga yang baik." Kataku sambil menghela nafas, aku berbalik menoleh kearahnya, kemudian aku mengelus pipinya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

" Melihatmu, tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat anakku." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Terlihat Junhong terkejut, lalu wajahnya terlihat cerah. " Jimin akan pulang jam 11 nanti, _ahjussi_ sudah merindukannya duluan sih?." Katanya.

" Tentu saja. Diakan anakku." Sahutku. " Kau harus jalani hidupmu dengan baik, kau masih muda." Katanya sambil tertawa.

" _Arasseo_, kau jadi terkesan tua jika mengatakan hal itu padaku, _ahjussi_."

" _Ya_! _neo_!."

" Tapi kau jauh lebih tampan jika seperti ini." Katanya sambil membelai pipiku.

Aku terkejut dan terpaku pada wajahnya yang terlihat sangat indah. Dan entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, tapi aku merasakan detak jantungku barpacu dengan kencang.

" Sekarang, ayo kita sarapan bersama." Katanya sambil membantuku untuk berdiri.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku? Kenapa mendadak aku seperti ini… pasti karena aku demam! Aku yakin! Pasti karena demamku semakin parah.

" _Ahjussi_ tunggu disini sebentar _nee_…" kata Junhong sambil berjalan ke dapur setelah mendudukanku di meja makan.

" Haish… pusing sekali…" kesalku sambil memijat keningku. " Kenapa aku bisa terkena demam seperti anak kecil?." Gerutuku.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan segera menelfon Naeun.

[[ Ada apa Daehyun_ie_?.]] Tanya Naeun.

" Nanti tolong jemput Jimin saat pulang sekolah." Kataku.

[[ Apa yang terjadi?."]] Tanya Naeun.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang sakit. Aku tidak mau Jimin ikut sakit, dia masih kecil gampang tertular." Jawabku.

[[ _Jinjja_? Akan kujenguk—]]

" _Andwae_, tetaplah disana. Jangan kesini lagi. Berbahaya." Potongku cepat.

[[ Lalu sampai kapan kita hidup seperti ini? Kau selalu melakukan semua sendirian. Aku juga ingin membantumu.]] kata Naeun.

" Kau masih ingatkan apa yang dulu terjadi? aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi padamu dan Jimin. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi."

[[ Jimin membutuhkanmu. Dia ingin bersamamu.]] Kata Naeun.

" Aku tau itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menjaga Jimin jika kasus ini belum selesai."

Kudengar Naeun menghela nafas. [[ Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan cepatlah sembuh.]]

" _Arasseo_… gomawo." Kataku sambil menutup telfon.

Setelah itu Junhong datang. " _Ahjussi_ harus makan dengan baik agar cepat sembuh." Kata Junhong.

" Nanti kau tidak perlu menjemput Jimin." Kataku.

" _Waeyo_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Naeun akan menjemputnya, biar Jimin bersama ibunya dulu, setidaknya setelah aku sembuh." Kataku.

" _Nde_… ayo kita makan."

Hari itu Junhong merawatku dengan baik. Aku suka caranya memperhatikan orang lain.

" _Ahjussi_." panggil Junhong.

" _Nde_?."

" Bagaimana keadaan Yongguk _hyung_?." Tanyanya.

" Dia santai santai saja disana. Dia tau aku pasti akan mengeluarkannya dari penjara." Jawabku.

" Beda sekali denganku yang ketakutan setengah mati saat masuk penjara." Kata Junhong.

" Dia sudah pernah masuk penjara sebelumnya, jadi dia sudah biasa." Kataku.

" _Jinjja_?!." Tanyanya terkejut.

" _Nde_, dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang waktu itu." Kataku.

" Kalian seperti pasangan kriminal saja." Kata Junhong.

" _Ya_! Enak saja mengataiku kriminal! Sudah diam dan makan makananmu." Kataku.

Dia tertawa kecil padaku, lalu dia melanjutkan makannya. Setelah makan selesai aku kembali ke kamarku, sedangkan Junhong membersihkan _apartment_.

" _Ahjussi_!." Panggil Junhong sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarku.

" _Mwo_?."

" Ada kiriman dari istrimu." Kata Junhong.

" Apa?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Dia mengirim buah dan makanan, katanya kau harus segera sembuh." Kata Junhong.

" Haish… dasar orang itu, lagipula siapa yang akan makan makanan sebanyak itu?." Gerutuku.

" _Ya_! _ahjussi_! kau harusnya berterimakasih sudah diperhatikan dengan baik." Kata Junhong.

" Kau saja sudah cukup kan?." Kataku datar.

Junhong terdiam sejenak. " _Wae_?." Tanyaku bingung.

" A… _anieyo_… sudah istirahat sana." Katanya sambil berlari keluar dari kamar.

" Anak itu kenapa sih?." Gumamku tidak mengerti.

# Daehyun Pov End.

Junhong terlihat berlari dari kamar Daehyun dengan wajah hampir merah. " Haish… kenapa dia bicara begitu sih…" gerutunya.

Sesuatu terjadi pada jantungnya. Entah kenapa berdetak terlalu kencang ketika dia berada di dekat Daehyun tadi, atau karena perkataan Daehyun yang membuatnya seperti itu?.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.


End file.
